Ghost Trigger
by Dante43
Summary: after getting DmC Devil May Cry, Danny starts acting like Dante. One shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or DmC Devil May Cry. Wish I did…**

**A/N: Takes place after Phantom Planet**

A lone teen walked down the street with the hood from his coat hiding his face. The coat was black and had a green inner layer with an emblem of a D with a P inside it stitched on the left sleeve. The only thing you could see out from under the hood was black shaggy hair and baby blue eyes. The teen was heading to grab a bite to eat at the Nasty Burger when suddenly he felt a tingle and a blue wisp of smoke emerged between his lips.

"Ghost scum", he growled.

Out from the ground rose six ectopusses and Skulker. The six lesser ghosts surrounded the young ghost hunter, awaiting the command to tear him apart. However, the teen seemed calm and pulled down his hood and drew two ectopistols from his back.

"Hey Skulker, it's been a while since I last kicked your butt", sarcastically said the teen.

"Your time has come whelp. Finally I will have your pelt on my wall. Attack!", roared Skulker.

Danny jumped over the charging ghosts, flipping in midair and sending a hail of ectoblasts at his foes.

It was at this time the news crew arrived and began to broadcast the fight.

Elsewhere…

"Oh God he's doing it again", groaned Sam from her seat on the couch, between Tucker and Jazz. On the TV they could see Danny fighting the ghosts stylishly, and a bit cocky too. A scythe made of ice appeared in his hand and he effectively cut down all his foes, all except one.

"Can someone please tell why we thought of buying that video game for Danny?" asked Jazz.

"Well 'Mr Mayor' here thought that it would be fun if Danny saw the similarity between the game's protagonist and himself" replied Sam glaring coldly at Tucker who at the moment was chuckling.

"Oh come on Sam, Danny isn't so bad" laughed Tucker. "You have to admit that Danny's new look is pretty badass" he continued.

"I don't mind the look Tucker, it's the attitude he now has!" cried Sam.

"What do you mean he has an atti-"

"When I get my hands on you, I'm gonna rip you apart", they heard Danny say to Skulker through the tv whilst smirking.

"Ok never mind" calmly said Jazz.

"Wait until you see his 'Ghost Trigger'" continued Sam.

"His what?" asked a very confused Jazz with her eyebrow raised. 'I should get my notepad and take note of how video games affect teenage superheros. That ought to speed up getting my PhD from Harvard' mused Jazz.

Back at the fight…

Scorch marks littered the road from the stray ectoblasts of the last two combatants. Long range attacks hadn't worked for either of the two and so they switched to close combat. Skulker had his machete and spotted a feral grin. Danny had his ice scythe and he seemed to be enjoying himself. The sounds of blades clashing rang through the skies.

Ducking before the machete could slice his head off, turning his body to evade a stab to his stomach, Danny continued to dodge Skulker's attacks and jumped back, putting distance between them.

"Well I'm impressed Skulker, your skills have improved" said Danny.

"Flattering me won't save you whelp" replied Skulker.

"Oh it's not flattery. I'm just making an observation" spoke Danny as he picked at his fingers.

"And just what might that be ghost child?" he inquired.

"This whole time that we've been fighting and you didn't land one hit on me. And I haven't even transformed into my ghost half yet" said Danny with a certain gleam in his eye.

Back to the Ghost Getters…

"Oh sweet he's about to do it!" shouted Tucker, ecstatic.

Back to the fight…

Relaxing his stance Danny closed his eyes and focused, drawing ecto energy from his core. He opened his eyes to reveal them glowing neon green.

"Going Ghost!" yelled Danny as white rings with a blue tint split from his waist and changed his hair white and washing his whole coat green. Suddenly ecto energy erupted from him and flooded the nearby area, turning it darker and some trashcans started floating as well. Skulker tried to move but the ecto energy had rendered him immobile.

Twirling the scythe once more, Danny sprang into the air and began to slice and dice Skulker's metal suit. Satisfied that the suit was now useless Danny dropped back to the ground and morphed back into human.

Back to the Ghost Getters… "I didn't know Danny could do that!" yelled Jazz, who now had her jaw on the ground. Really not the look for a Harvard student.

"He told us he spent a month at Frostbite's learning that move" spoke Sam

Back to the fight…

Walking to the ruined suit, Danny picked up Skulker's head and pulled out his tiny true form. The small green spectre tried in vain to wiggle out of the halfa's grasp. Sighing in defeat he turn to look up at his captor.

"Lights out" Danny whispered before punching Skulker, knocking him out.

Back to the Ghost Getters…

"We need to hold an intervention for Danny right now!" Sam snapped, jumping from her seat and proclaiming it like it was the end of the world.

Jazz shrugged, "Calm down Sam, I think you're overreacting"

Tucker nodded, "Yeah, Danny's just trying to have fun"

Breathing deeply, Sam visibly relaxed, "I guess you right". She turned backed to look at the tv and began to shake with rage as she watched Amity Park reporter Tiffany Snow write her phone number on Danny's arm with a marker.

As Danny walked away from Tiffany and resumed his journey to the Nasty Burger, he was overcome with a sense of dread. He couldn't shake the feeling that he may become a full ghost pretty soon.

I hope you enjoyed it, read and review please!


End file.
